<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wrestling Confessions by StarSpangledCap</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785483">Wrestling Confessions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledCap/pseuds/StarSpangledCap'>StarSpangledCap</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, FirstFriendShipping, GouacheShipping, Love Confessions, M/M, Play Fighting, ash/gou, gou/ash, gou/satoshi, satoshi/gou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:40:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledCap/pseuds/StarSpangledCap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Satoshi and Gou get into a little situation after Gou catches Satoshi playfully cheating at a board game. Who knew what that would lead to....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gou/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wrestling Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first fic in a LOOONG time. This was written quickly and at 1am. Not been proof read or anything so sorry if it has a lot of mistakes. I hope you guys enjoy this though.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why the two boys were up at 3am Gou really couldn’t tell you. Or well… He could, but it isn’t something he would like to explain to other people. It was… A private matter and that was kind of how he found himself wrestling Satoshi on the top bunk over an argument and now he was…. On top of the other, looking down at Satoshi while his hands were on either side of Satoshi’s head just… Staring at the other. </p>
<p>It was… Embarrassing and had his ears burning with the blush across his face right then. He was forever grateful their room was dark because if it wasn’t then Satoshi would definitely be able to tell just how red Gou was that moment. Pikachu and Raboot had taken refuge from their ‘playful’ wrestling and fell asleep on the bottom bunk while the boys were play fighting. </p>
<p>“Err, Gou?” Satoshi asked quietly, his voice kinda high pitched, but quiet. Gou made a whimper noise before shaking his head out of his thoughts and staring at the boy underneath him.</p>
<p>“Eh.. W-What?” He retorted, puffing out his cheeks a bit as he felt Satoshi squirm underneath him. </p>
<p>“You haven’t moved in a bit n you’re kinda,” Satoshi hesitated and Gou swore he could see Satoshi getting bashful and nervous even in the dark. “Still on me.” </p>
<p>“Oh, OH!” Gou felt his face flush even deeper and he moved to get off Satoshi, sitting on his heels and frantically trying to find a way off the top bunk and away from the other. Especially since Gou was kinda… Really happy he was that close to Satoshi, but it’s not like he’d ever tell the other that. He knew that if Satoshi found out about his feelings then the other wouldn’t want to be his research partner anymore and Gou didn’t know if he’d be able to handle losing Satoshi.</p>
<p>“S-Sorry, I’m sorry,” Gou nervously said back, rubbing at his neck when he realized he didn’t have an easy way out of this situation. If he got off the top bunk he risked waking up their pokemon and it was too dark for him to really climb down safely. </p>
<p>How did they even get into that situation in the first place? Well…</p>
<p>~~ 10 minutes beforehand~~</p>
<p>“I know you cheated!” Gou pointed at Satoshi accusingly over their board game they had been playing together to pass time before bed. </p>
<p>Satoshi huffed, yet had a small grin on his face despite his friend accusing him of something as terrible as cheating. “You can’t cheat at this game, Gou, you are just really unlucky,” Satoshi said back, holding his cards in his hand tightly and trying to reach for the dice to roll. Gou grabbed Satoshi’s hand and stopped him from grabbing them. </p>
<p>“You definitely have more money hidden somewhere in your sleeves you took out of the deck,” Gou accused, gripping Satoshi’s hand a little tighter. </p>
<p>“Gou, I don’t have any sleeves, how can I hide money in them and you’re kinda hurting my hand,” Satoshi whined and Gou quickly let go, giving Satoshi an apologetic look. Eventually, Satoshi grabbed the dice and as he rolled them, he pulled out a card from his shirt and stuck his tongue out at the other boy, proving that, yes, Satoshi had been playfully cheating and Gou was right. </p>
<p>“W-What!? See! I was right, why you,” Gou was getting way too worked up over the board game that Satoshi was getting genuinely worried about him. It was just a game and Satoshi was just playing around. He heard Gou start to groan and that’s when Satoshi sat his cards down. </p>
<p>“G-Gou, calm down it’s just a game,” Satoshi sweatdropped and placed a hand on his shoulder which triggered Gou to grab Satoshi’s arm. Satoshi had looked into Gou’s eyes and if anyone’s eyes ever actually looked like they were on fire, that would be Gou’s right then. </p>
<p>“You wanted to cheat so now you will pay,” Gou said quite scarily. Satoshi felt genuinely scared at first until he saw Gou grin and then Gou leaped forward, beginning to tickle Satoshi at his sides. Satoshi had burst into loud laughter, trying his hardest to wriggle away from the other boy. He eventually had gotten away from Gou and tried to take refuge up on the top bunk where he thought Gou wouldn’t be able to reach him that quickly, but as Satoshi attempted to run up the steps and Gou grabbed the back of his shirt, their door was opened. </p>
<p>“Satoshi, Gou,” the quiet voice of Professor Sakuragi came from the open door and the two boys stopped in their tracks and looked at the Professor stunned a bit. “It’s nearly 3am… I slept over at the lab because it’s closer to the building I have to go to a meeting to at 7am.. Please go to bed or be a little more quiet.” </p>
<p>The two apologized profusely before Sakuragi turned out their light and then Satoshi looked down at Gou and smiled. “I guess I win then,” Satoshi stuck his tongue out before Gou grumbled quietly and shoved Satoshi up onto the top bunk before jumping up there himself. </p>
<p>“You didn’t win anything yet,” Gou whispered before he lunged onto Satoshi and the two boys began wrestling. Raboot made a uncomfortable noise in the corner of the bed before it had hopped off and joined Pikachu down on the bottom bunk. </p>
<p>Gou had tried his hardest to tickle the other, but Satoshi found himself having the upper hand, pinning Gou down onto the bed with his legs on Gou’s hips and he tickled back at Gou’s sides. Gou had to try his hardest not to be loud as he laughed, but he had grabbed Satoshi’s wrists and managed to flip them over and that… Was how he had ended up on top of Satoshi in the first place. He heard the sound of Satoshi laughing underneath him while Gou’s head rested on Satoshi’s chest and he just… Laid there for a bit listening to Satoshi’s heart beat and frantic breathing from laughing and how much physical activity the two had gone through. It took him a minute before he had lifted his upper body off the other and just stared at him.</p>
<p>~~Present Time~~</p>
<p>“I.. No, it’s okay,” Satoshi sat up and grabbed Gou’s wrist. “I didn’t mind it.” </p>
<p>Gou watched as the other looked off to the side a bit and he looked down at where Satoshi was holding his wrist. He felt Satoshi begin to rub at his skin there with his thumb and this time Gou found himself blushing when he realized exactly what Satoshi was signalling. Or… He hoped he was getting this signalling right. If he took the chance to lean in and kiss the other well… It could make or break their relationship and he really didn’t want to risk losing Satoshi. He didn’t have many other people except Koharu, but even then Gou felt a deep connection to Satoshi and if he had lost him then.. </p>
<p>“Gou,” Satoshi called and Gou squeaked at hearing his name. “You’re thinking too much.” </p>
<p>Gou was about to respond before he felt Satoshi pull on his wrist and realized oh god he was lying back down and pulling him back on top of him. Gou yelped as he was pulled, finding himself in a similar position that they were in before, except this time Satoshi initiated this position. If Gou’s entire body could blush, he was sure it was then and there. He felt so warm and his heart beat so fast he felt like it could fly out of his chest. </p>
<p>“S-Satoshi,” Gou whimpered, staring down at the other and the boy looked just as nervous if not more than Gou felt. “W-What is..”</p>
<p>“I like you,” Satoshi admitted, interrupting Gou and pressing his hands to his face. Gou felt like his world stopped. Did he hear that right? Did Satoshi really just tell him that he liked him at 3am after a playful wrestling match? “Like… Crush on you like you, if… That makes sense.” </p>
<p>Gou listened to Satoshi ramble on, though he honestly could barely hear him. The second Satoshi said ‘like you’ Gou felt like his ears were ringing. If his heart was beating fast before he was sure it was going turbo speed right now. Gou felt his breathing quicken and he gripped the blanket that was underneath them both. He noticed Satoshi give him a look and then he felt Satoshi’s hand on his neck and Gou tensed. </p>
<p>“I.. Gou, if you don’t like me back it’s okay. I am so sorry I didn’t mean to,” Satoshi quickly said with worry. He tried to sit up and try and help Gou relax, but as he tried to do that, Gou stuck one of his hand’s on Satoshi’s chest and stopped him from moving out from under him. </p>
<p>“Satoshi,” Gou whispered, moving down so that his elbows now framed Satoshi’s head and their faces were mere inches apart. Gou could feel Satoshi’s hesitant breath on his face and he felt shivers down his back just from that. He took a deep breath and swallowed. “Can I kiss you?” </p>
<p>Gou heard Satoshi’s breath hitch before Satoshi nodded, placing his hands on Gou’s shoulders in preparation. Gou had never… Kissed someone before. Properly. On the lips. He wasn’t even sure Satoshi was going to like kissing him. What if he messed up? What if he was super sloppy and Satoshi never wanted to kiss him again? No… Satoshi was saying yes to kissing him. </p>
<p>Gou shook his thoughts out of his head. Thinking too much. Satoshi had said he was thinking too much. Gou closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he just pressed his face down and their lips locked. He wasn’t even sure if he was the first one to press his lips against Satoshi’s or the other way around. Either way it was like… Nothing he had ever felt. Satoshi’s hands had found their way into Gou’s hair and he began scratching lightly at the nape of Gou’s neck which only made Gou melt into the kiss even more. Gou situated his hands over the top of Satoshi’s head as they kissed and he heard Satoshi laugh against his lips and Gou pulled away.</p>
<p>“W-What? Was it bad?” Gou said with worry and pressed a finger to his lips to see if maybe it was his lips that were making Satoshi laugh. </p>
<p>“N-No! No it was good. You were good, if not the best kiss I have ever had. It's just, you’re so cute,” Satoshi giggled and pressed a kiss to Gou’s cheek, which was more so his jaw. Gou felt yet another blush flush over his face and Gou would be annoyed at being called cute… But when Satoshi says it it sounds normal. Real. That Satoshi actually thinks he’s cute and not just making fun of him. Gou smiles down at the other and huffs. </p>
<p>“Oh.. Well, you’re also… Very cute,” Gou complimented back, looking away from the other before Satoshi laughed yet again and pulled Gou down until Gou’s head was resting against Satoshi’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“I am glad that we became friends, Gou,” Satoshi said quietly into Gou’s ear after a few moments of silence. Gou felt Satoshi rub at his back and wondered just how… Satoshi got so comfortable touching him so easily. Satoshi had always been a touchy guy even before this night. Satoshi would constantly wrap his arm around Gou’s shoulder, much to Gou’s heart’s dismay. Gou was nervous to touch Satoshi. He didn’t know if Satoshi even liked being touched himself and was just affectionate like this when he initiated it, not the other way around. “Gou, stop thinking.”</p>
<p>Gou was taken out of his deep thought and he smiled at the other despite being embarrassed that Satoshi can tell when Gou is thinking deeply. “S-Sorry. I just. I like you too, by the way,” Gou said low, nuzzling his face into Satoshi’s shoulder a bit and Satoshi hummed. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I know. I am glad,” Satoshi whispered back before he pressed another kiss to Gou’s head before Gou felt Satoshi pulling a blanket over the both of them. “Now go to sleep, boyfriend.”<br/>
At the sound of Satoshi calling Gou his boyfriend, he heard his own heart beat race and when he snuggled deeper into Satoshi’s warmth, just before he fell asleep, he heard just how fast Satoshi’s heart was beating too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>